


Day 31: End

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [31]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Hair, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse McCree can not help but love being used by his boyfriends





	Day 31: End

**Author's Note:**

> I have to end with a doozey :) I got to write whatever HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Genji smiles slightly, tilting his head back as he pushes his member further into the mouth around his dick. “You’ve always been so good at this,” he hisses out quietly, tightening his fingers into thick brunette locks and pulling the other man’s head down further. He lets out a laugh at the pathetic choking sound coming from McCree’s throat. “You still like it when I pull your hair don’t you, cowboy?” he asks, pulling the man’s head off of his slick member and watching as McCree gasps for breath and tries to nod despite his head being held in place. “Zenyatta, give him a moment, won’t you?” he asks, looking down at the purple figure of the monster who had his face buried in the gunslinger’s ass.

Jesse all but whines as the wetness of the tentacles that had been sliding in and out of him disappear. “Genji- Zenyatta, please, yer killin’ me,” he says through his own gasps.

“Apparently not if you’re still talking.”

The two had been using him in the most amazing way for almost an hour now. Genji had already fucked him and come deep inside of his ass while Zenyatta watched. It was not until after that that he invited his friend to come forward. The tentacles had been a foreign feeling to him at first but Jesse had quickly come to love the feeling of those appendages wiggling and pushing their way into his already stretched hole, slick with Genji’s come.

The cyborg pulls Jesse up by his hair, dragging him into a sloppy kiss. When he pulls back he spits on Jesse’s face. Something about being degraded in such a way only serves to turn McCree on more. “Do you want Zenyatta to fuck you?” Genji asks with a slight smirk, reaching down to swipe the spit on Jesse’s cheek over his lips, “If you’re good for my friend, I might let you come this time.” He grins as the older man nods his head frantically but that was not enough for him. “Beg him.”

“Please. Zenyatta, please- please fuck me,” The man rushes out, eyes locked onto the cyborg, not even sparing a glance at the monster that he was begging for. “I want ya ta use me, just-”

Genji does not think he’s ever heard anything as beautiful as Jesse’s groan when Zenyatta pushes into him slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
